Wishlists: Bleach Style
by FanimeScribbler
Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I can always dream...(sigh)

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas.

I really wanted to write a random fanfic when I did this, and about Christmas too! So: TA-DA! Wishlists of various Bleach Characters! Yeah, this is gonna be totally dumb, but hopefully funny! Although I should be working on my Pikachu fanfic...(gulp) I'M SORRY!!! (runs away)

By the way, in case you can't figure it out, the italic writing under each item on the wishlist is what Ichigo has to say about it.

* * *

Ichigo's Christmas Wishlist

1. A New Shakespeare

_Rukia__ totally destroyed my old one when she tried to read it (by the lake) and got fed up. Damn it all._

2. Autographs by Mike Ness and Al Pacino

_They __**are **__my favourite celebrities, after all._

3. New Soul Candy

_I do __**not **__want __Kon__ around in my body any more – he makes me look like a __freakin__' stalker! I'm __gonna__ lose my image, as well as have a thousand restraining orders __against__ me at this rate..._

4. A Cage (specifically designed for Kon)

_Speaking of __Kon__, itd be handy for him to stop nagging me every day__He is __**so **__annoying._

5. Chocolate

_For some reason, nobody ever gives me chocolates, or chocolate-flavoured food. It's always strawberry-flavoured..._

6. Wii, Wiimotes and Nunchuks

_I only have a lousy __Playstation__. I really want the __**Naruto**__**Gekitou**__** Ninja **__**Taisen**__** 2 **__game as well (Maybe I'll be able to beat __Tasuki__, finally)_

7. A day without someone commenting on my name

_For the __**last time**__, my name means "One Guardian", not "Strawberry", however much it may sound like it! There is nothing CUTE about my name so SHUT IT!_

8. More allowance, _pleas__e_

_Rukia__ made me spend it all on her stupid __Chappy__ the Rabbit and __Pokemon__ Merchandise!_

9. Manga

_Rukia__ keeps stealing all my __Naruto, damn it__! Besides, the new volume is out..._

10. No Hollows for a day

_It's getting annoying, running out of class every day with lame excuses. Tiring, too, to run everywhere 24/7_

11. Never, ever, ever to fight Kenpachi again

_There is __**no way in hell **__I'm ever fighting him again! It's hard enough believing I actually beat him once!_

12. A better Seal of Approval

_I am convinced mine is broken, stupid piece of crap. Its so __freaking loud__, and nobody even recognizes it..._

13. To stop having to rescue people

_First it was __Rukia__ – now __Orihime__? Man..._

14. A Sound-proof room

_Do you have __**any **__idea how hard it is to talk about __Shinigami__ matters in my household without __**somebody (**__coughDadcough__) trying__ to listen at the door?_

15. A new dad

_Mine sucks. Anybody __wanna__ trade for a day?_

* * *

Well, I don't know about you guys, but I had one heck of a time writing this wishlist! Hope you enjoyed! Next: Rukia! 

And...what I think of his wishlist:

1. LOL, I can imagine Rukia throwing it into the lake outta frustration this instant...

2. What? They _are _his favourite celebrities.

3 & 4. Kon sure does make Ichigo's life suck.

5. I have no clue if people give Ichigo strawberry-flavoured food. I'm betting they do, to piss him off.

6. I made him wanna get the Naruto game because if he got the Bleach game, it'd be totally awkward. I'm only guessing he has a Playstation, by the way people (besides, Sony sponsors Datte-bayo)

7. Rememeber how Ichigo reacted when Jidanbo commented on his name? XD

8. As for the crack about the Pokemon merchandise, you'll have to read my _Pikachu, I Choose You: A Bleach __Fanfic_to understand.

9. Manga is good. XD Besides, he lives in Japan.

10. It looks pretty tiresome to me.

11. I would be scared too, if I were Ichigo. XD

12. He does seem to complain about it a fair bit.

13. Ill LAUGH if he actually feels that way...

14. It seems like "privacy" does not exist in the Kurosaki residence.

15. This is my favourite out of all of these. XD Thank you, Zubi, for giving me this idea!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. sniff so sad... TT

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas.

Wowsers, was I ever surprised when I came home and found there were so many hits already! I'd appreciate it if you reviewed though...plz?

Anyways...and now: on to Rukia! Who can guess what she wants for Christmas? Cant be hard to guess XD.

Again, the italics under the item are what Rukia has to say about that particular item.

* * *

Rukias Christmas Wishlist

1. Chappy the Rabbit Soul Candy

_Sure, I have some now (THANK YOU SO MUCH, YACHIRU!!!) but one can never get enough __Chappy__ Soul Candy!_

2. Chappy the Rabbit Plushies

_Chappy__ the Rabbit is just __**so adorable! **__I would love to have a __plushie__ of my very own!_

3. Chappy the Rabbit mittens, hat and scarf

_The weather is really cold outside, so this __Chappy__ clothing would be just right. _

4. A Copy of "How to Draw Chappy the Rabbit"

_Stupid __Ichigo__ – he always makes fun of my drawings. With this, Ill be able to draw __Chappy__ beautifully! Ill show that fool!_

5. A Copy of "How to Draw Pokemon"

_I'm not picky about which season – any copy at all would be nice!!! (Again, I'll be able to shut __Ichigo's__ stupid mouth)_

6. Sketch Pad (preferably with Rabbits on the cover)

_Im running out of pages in my current sketch pad...and its pages are getting crumpled because I hit __Ichigo__ with it so much._

7. A Christmas with Nii-sama

_Now that the barriers between me and __Nii-sama__ are settled, it'd be really nice to actually have a dinner where we are speaking __**casually **__to each other._

8. Manga

_Ichigo's__ so stingy with his...and it's crucial to my duty as a __Shinigami__ that I read more modern literature to study the customs of the Human World!_

9. Eggnog

_Eggnog is the most brilliant drink humans have ever created._

10. Something to give Renji for Christmas

_I really don't know what to get him. If I don't, that idiot will never stop complaining._

11. An opportunity to sleep in Ichigo's closet for a night

_Strangely enough, that dirty little closet of his is quite comfy. I'd like to be able to install those upgrades I got for it too - the window, light, massager and clothes hanger will all go to waste!_

12. A day without _somebody_ making fun of my liking for rabbits

_There is nothing wrong for a person my age to like rabbits!_

13. To be taller

_All these cracks about my height are getting annoying. Does it really matter? Even being short, I can kick any and all of your asses._

14. Modern day clothes of my own

_It is hard enough to find clothes that fit, let alone __**borrowing**__ them from __Ichigo's__ sisters._

15. To be able to open that contraption called a "juice box"

_Why is it so ridiculously hard to get a drink of juice in this world?! Really, there are so many unneeded complications..._

* * *

Was that funny enough for you? Hope so! Next: Orihime

What I think:

1-5. – Chappy obsession, much? XD Again, about the Pokemon thing – see my _Pikachu, I Choose You: A Bleach __Fanfic_to understand.

6. LOL, that's what I'm betting, at any rate.

7. She does seem to want to be closer to her brother. Have they ever had a casual talk? I wonder XD

8. This is kinda derived from Ichigo's wishlist.

9. What? She likes eggs.

10. Stupid Renji. I put this in 'cause I couldn't think of a 15th item.

11. She _did _seem awfully disappointed to be sleeping in Yuzu and Karin's room.

12. (coughIchigocough)

13. It must be tiresome to be as short as she is. XD

14. Notice the empathize on "borrowing".

15. Rukia is so clueless about the modern world XD

READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (and thus, all my dreams are shattered…).

Summary: A look into what various Bleach characters would like for Christmas.

You guys are the best! Thank you, all you reviewers! Orihime's wishlist, as I'm sure you'll notice, is exceptionally long compared to Ichigo and Rukia's…it _is _in her character to ramble on and on, I guess. Enjoy reading the most random wishlist in existence! XD

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Orihime's Christmas Wishlists:

1. A copy of "The Pink Panther"

_I love this movie – it was so hilarious! Although, in my opinion, I think the main character should've been a pink panther! That would be so cool! And the Pink Panther would be as smart as a human, and able to track thieves by scent, and it'd really stand out because it's __**pink! **__The movie would be even greater then!!!_

2. A new teddy bear

_My old teddy bear got destroyed by Nii-sama when he was a hollow. I'd love to have a new teddy bear – a flower printed one that has HUGE fangs and laser antennas and roars "I WILL EAT YOU" when it's hugged! _

3. A day in school where we do nothing but eat lunch all day!

_After all, that's the only reason any normal high school girl goes to school – for __**lunch! **__I'd get everybody to do the "lunch eating pose" with me, and we'd all eat bread and honey, and leeks and jam, and bean curd cake!_

4. A sleepover with all of my classmates

_Usually I only have sleepovers with Tatsuki, and it's already twice the fun! If I have a sleepover with Tatsuki – as well as Rukia – and Ryo – and Michuru – and Chizuru – and every body else will be 10 TIMES AS FUN!!!_

5. To act out "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"

_In my opinion, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" is the greatest story Dr. Seuss ever made (Dr. Seuss was a brilliant man! He made the best stories ever!) and it'd be so much fun if our class could act it out! And I could be the Grinch! He's the best character ever- he's hairy, mean and GREEN!_

6. Christmas Dinner with all my friends

_It'd be the best night ever, if I could have Christmas dinner with Tatsuki, and Kurosaki-kun, and Rukia-chan, and Ishida-kun and Sado-kun! It'd be amazing if I could cook Christmas dinner – and if they would all eat it! Nobody but Rangiku-san ever liked my cooking…oh! I could invite Rangiku-san and Toshirou-kun and…_(etc.)

7. Pokemon to be _real_

_It'd make the world such a better place! I would go on a quest so I could become a Pokemon Trainer and my starter Pokemon would be **Dialga**! I would win all! I would become the ultimate, legendary Pokemon Master! None would be able to oppose me! And I would catch hundreds and thousands of Pokemon! Of course, Id give some to Tasuki, and Kurosaki-kun if he wants some. Who wouldn't want Pokemon? I'd also win tons of Pokemon Contests and get lots of Ribbons and become FAMOUS!!!_

8. A Pony

_Ponies are so pretty! I would groom it, and feed it only the best oats and camel milk with honey – I read somewhere that it's good for horses! I would ride it to school every day, and then I'd arrive at school first! I could outrace everyone in races with Poppydoodle! Whoops, I forgot to write that I would name my pony Poppydoodle first…_

9. Crazy Frog

_An album of their music would be great! It's the most brilliant music ever – making songs with weird noises! Someday, I'd like to do that – if I don't become an astronaut – or a doctor – or a kindergarten teacher!_

10. If Chizuru would like a different girl

_I like Chizuru a lot as a friend, but sometimes I feel uncomfortable when she touches me in certain places. Maybe it's just me being paranoid…_

11. To learn how to use a cell phone

_I'm so terrible with technology…and it'd be useful to learn how to use a cell phone! Then I'd be able to call Tatsuki, and Kurosaki-kun, and Sado-kun, and Rukia-chan, and Ishida-kun – oh wait, Ishida-kun doesn't have a cell phone…_

12. Sewing supplies

_I'm running out of sewing supplies, so it'd be so nice to get some. Then, I'd knit Christmas sweaters with flashing lights on them that say "I Love Christmas", like the sweater in "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"! I'd make enough of them for __**everyone **__and then the whole town would go around on Christmas day in them! It'd be hard to make enough for everyone in the town though…I should ask Ishida-kun to help me!_

13. Leeks

_A month – no, year supply of leeks would be an awesome Christmas present! Then I could parade the streets twirling my leek and be the "Loutima Girl"!!!__ I might even get broadcasted on television as the "Loutima Girl"!!!_

14. Costumes for my Shun Shun Rikka

_Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'o and Tsubaki have helped me so much – I want to repay them by getting them new costumes for Christmas! They would look so cute too! Oh, and since they are the "Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield", I'd get them all flower themed clothing! A flower-printed dress for Ayame, a flower petal mask for Baigon, a tulip-shaped eyepatch for Hinagiku, a violet-covered bathing suit for Lily as well as flippers, flower hairpins for Shun'o to match mine, and a brightly coloured costume for Tsubaki! That would be so awesome!_

15. To go home for Christmas

_Being in Las Loches is depressing…the Hollow girls are making fun of me! I miss Tatsuki and Kurosaki-kun! Ulquiorra freaks me out, too…he…he has a hole in his throat… __and his habit of punching holes in things is getting hurtful...he destroyed my Full Moon manga! WAAAAH! (P.S. A new 7__th__ volume of Full Moon wo Sagashite would also be nice)_

* * *

Writing this chapter was certainly interesting. Thinking like Orihime is fun…but has a tendancy to make you hyper O.o.

What I think:

1. The Pink Panther is such a funny movie – Orihime likes comedies, so I'm pretty sure she'd like it. Personally, I thought that the main character was a Pink Panther or something before I watched the movie o.O.

2. That is SUCH a scary teddy bear…only Orihime would think of something like that.

3. I have no clue why she has a "lunch-eating pose". She actually has one – it's in volume 2 of the manga!

4. You sure you want to invite Chizuru, Orihime? O.o

5. Of course, in Orihime's opinion, being GREEN is the best part of being the Grinch.

6. I had to cut off Orihime there – she'd continue to ramble for hours.

7. Yes, I have a sort of obsession with my Pikachu fanfic. Deal with it. (It makes for funny wishlists, at any rate) By the way, Dialga is a legendary Pokemon.

8. Ponies seem like something Orihime would want for Christmas. I doubt the school would let her race with one though.

9. Crazy Frog is random but good music…exactly how Orihime likes it.

10. I dunno about Orihime, but if I were her, I'd be DEFINITELY freaked out by Chizuru.

11. I cannot believe the poor girl can't even use a cell phone. XD It's true!

12. I kinda got this idea from a Christmas special Tite Kubo made where everyone in Karakura Town wore a Santa costume (Ichigo didn't wear it and was outcast).

13. Errr…this is kidna hard to explain. Apparantly, an animation of Orihime twirling her leek was put in some song animation and she was known as the "Loutima Girl". I'm sure Orihime loves it. XD

14. This was something totally random I came up with. Don't ask how, where, what, why, when or who. The idea just came.

15. I read a comic about this somewhere. I thought it'd be funny if he punched a hole in something of Orihime's.

THANKS FOR READING – PLEASE REVIEWING!

And, next up is: Uryu! Feel free to leave ideas for the next chapter in reviews! (I'd really appreciate the ideas - it'd speed up the updating too)


	4. Chapter 4

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: Oh, how weary it shall become, writing this wretched sentence for hundreds of times to come…! I don't own Bleach. TT

Summary: A look into what various Bleach characters would like for Christmas.

Writng as Uryu was hard…very hard indeed…he thinks too seriously for funny wishlists! Oh well, let's see how it turned out.

I must continue writing these chaps fast…it's already so near Christmas! Not to fear though, I'll continue this fanfic until school starts again! Now…let's see how many bleach characters I'll be able to get done!

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!

* * *

Uryu's Christmas Wishlist

1. Clothes designed with the Quincy Cross

_The Quincy cross symbolizes everything I believe in. No matter what foolish comments Kurosaki may have to say about it, it is without a doubt a chivalrous symbol and anybody with fashion sense would agree with me.__ (And please, no buttons. I hate buttons.)_

2. The boxed season of "Bura-rei"

_Despite the fact that Don __Kanonji__ is quite obviously incompetent, the show is quite amusing. I could definitely star in that show much better than him though – my Quincy mantle and clothes would instantly be a hit, for sure._

3. An Archery Club

_An archery club is just what this school needs. It'd be a splendid opportunity to demonstrate my superior archery._

4. People to appreciate my sewing

_I have graciously consented to repair that stuffed animal of Kurosaki's called __Kon__ many times and what do I receive in return? __Gratitude?__ No, I get kicked in the head by a stuffed animal. __How perfectly degrading.__ Kurosaki has also showed his distaste for my taste in clothing in many other ways which I'll prefer not to list here._

5. Christmas dinner at a friend's house (all expenses paid)

_Of course, if all the expenses are going to be paid for, how can I resist? I mean, I can't abandon the sacred ties of friendship…or a free dinner…_

6. Sewing supplies and material

_That trip to Soul Society used up shocking amounts of my materials! Though, I should've known that it would be costly, what with Kurosaki leading it. I must say, it was positively shocking that I had to use my spare cloak so soon…_

7. An agenda

_In order to prevent the horrors of procrastination, that most wretched thing that drags even the most capable man into its dark depths, I need a new agenda in which I can plan out my days. Step by step, inch by inch, I shall carve a path of success for myself. Those who succumb to procrastination will receive nothing but despair!_

8. Blackmail on Mayuri Kurotsuchi

_He killed my grandfather, that son of a bitch! I'll make his (life?) a living hell! Every day, he'd awake to scornful laughter, have his own incompetence driven into the very core of his soul, and dread each new coming day where this endless repetition will repeat for all his days! Upon my pride as a Quincy, I swear it will happen! Cower in dread, __Kurotsuchi__ -__ while I root around to see what blackmail I can find._

9. A Quincy bow that _will not break_

_I'm already on my 3__rd__ bow – not cool. Everybody will think I'm some sort of weakling...and they'll think that __Shinigami__ are superior to __Quincies__, what a lie!_

10. A New Seele Schneider

_Of course, being a Quincy weapon, it is a masterpiece and a brilliant weapon. But, it would be handy to have more than just one…_

11. Mackerel miso stew

_It __**is **__favourite__ food, after all. Of course, I could always cook some myself, but it saves money if I get some for Christmas…_

12. People to appreciate my taste in clothing

_All of you have been listening to__o__ much to Kurosaki! Just because he started saying my clothes look lame, all of you caught on! Does nobody in any dimension at all have __decent __fashion sense?_

13. A computer or cell phone

_I live alone, and I'm not very well off financially…yes, I admit it. It'd be nice if I had some technology – although, then again, theres always bills to pay…_

14. To eliminate "haphazard" from the dictionary

_Haphazard is such an awkward word – there was no point in creating the word! The dictionary would be better off without it._

15. A Bigger Role

_I, Uryu Ishida, the last Quincy, top student of Karakura High, am merely second fiddle to that fool, Ichigo Kurosaki. **I **should be star of this show! Even the title of the series, Bleach, fits in with the Pride of the Quincies – we Quincies wear white with pride and Bleach brings you whiter clothes! I'm taking this issue to Tite Kubo – and you! Reader! **Vote for Ishida Uryu, NOT Kurosaki Ichigo!!!!!**_

* * *

Finally! 15 ideas for Uryu! Of course, theyre quite weird (its Uryu were talking about) but I hope they're satisfactorary. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

What I think:

1. Quincy obsession…and yes, Uryu hates buttons, despite being a professional sewer. Weird, isnt it?

2. According to Wikipedia (yes, I know…its Wikipedia), thats his favourite show - Don Kanonji's show. I wonder why…? o.O

3. Uryu, you showoff…

4. Lol, I thought of this when I thought back of all the times Kon has kicked Uryu for "fixing him up". Uryu must be offended. Very.

5. Lol, yes, of course there's friends…but more importantly is the money he'll save!

6. He lost so much clothing in Soul Society, it's not even funny…

7. He sure is passionate about the horrors of procrastination, isn't he?

8. Good luck finding the blackmail, Uryu! We're all rooting for you! (Not) Thnx for the idea, SoulReaperVile.

9. Personally, he does seem rather weak, with all the switching of bows. Or is it just me? Thnx again for the idea, SoulReaperVile.

10. It seems kinda useless to me, to fire it once and then "Oh my! I cant get it back! Oh well!" (Shrugs and resumes battle)

11. Again, another way to save money! BWAHAHAHA!

12. Poor Uryu…people even persecute him about in it Radio Kon Baby!

13. Imagine living without technology. Poor Uryu…

14. He has the weirdest dislikes in the world…

15. Well, too bad Uryu! Ichigo is way too cool for you to catch up to, let alone beat! XD Thank you again, Zubi, for the idea!

Next is: Toshiro Hitsugaya! (All you Toshiro fans out there, rejoice)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: How many times have I said this? I don't own Bleach.

Summary: A look into what various Bleach characters would like for Christmas.

I was so scared about the previous chapter – Uryu was hard to do and it didn't seem funny enough. But I'm so glad you all liked it! You guys are the best!

Well, I was originally gonna do Chad for this chapter but he's too boring – I don't like him anyways. And there were quite a few requests for Toshiro, so here goes nothing! I devoutly hope he's in character…

* * *

Toshiro's Christmas Wishlist

1. To stop being called "Shorty"

_Doesn't anyone pause to consider the fact that I'm a __**captain? **__Honestly, none of those idiots would dare to call any of the other captain's names! But no, they have to pick on me because I'm a __"__kid__". __Pfft..._

2. A New Vice-captain

_Rangiku__ is and will forever be the worst vice-captain in the existence __of the __Gotei__ 13. I always end up doing well over half – basically all of the paper work. She has no respect for me either – always playing those stupid games of hers__ like peek-a-boo – and does she __**have **__to hug me every day? Shes always__ slacking off to buy sweet-rice dumplings__ and other sweets too__. Why couldn't I get somebody like __Ise __Nanao__ of Squad 8? _

3. A White Christmas

_Green Christmas' suck. __Just plain suck.__ What's the point of Christmas unless there's snow? Warm weather is just so annoying._

4. To be called by my proper title: **Captain ****Hitsugaya**

_I do not appreciate being called just Toshiro when that's not my proper title. And I __**hate **__the name "__Shiro-chan__"! Can't you stop just for once, __Momo__? Stop, or else I'll go back to calling you "Bet-wetter __Momo__"!_

5.Ice Cream

_I tried some of that substance called "ice cream" while I was in the Human World, and I've got to say, it tastes amazing! Maybe I could get __Rangiku__ to get me some...she'd like it enough to fetch me some, at any rate._

6. To Kill Gin Ichimaru

_Anyone who hurts __Momo__ dies. And I mean it. He managed to get away, the slippery snake...I'm definitely going to kill him the next time I see him - just you wait and see!_

7. To Kill Sosuke Aizen

_I hate him even more than Gin – he nearly killed __Momo__! Even now, __Momo__ is still obsessed about him…it's so infuriating! _

8. A window through which I can see the sunset

_Since I'm always doing paperwork anyways, because of __Rangiku's__ laziness, it would be nice if I could see the sunset from my office. __Pfft__…I have the worst office location __**and **__the worst vice-captain…_

9. People to stop commenting on my hair

_How many times must I say it? Yes, my hair is naturally white! No, I don't bleach it! AND NO, YOU CAN NOT CALL ME SNOWY!!! _

10. Ukitake to stop treating me like a kid

_Just because our first names sound alike and we both have white hair doesn't mean he gets to treat me like a kid…the life-sized figure he gave of me was __ridiculous__…__although__ the candy was quite tasty…_

11. A complete bankai

_It was humiliating to be lectured on about my __bankai__ by an __arrancar__…even if my __bankai__ can use the water in the atmosphere, I'd have a better chance of killing Gin and __Aizen__ then._

12. A Book of Riddles

_I enjoy solving riddles…gives me something to do while __Rangiku__ works – and she takes forever to work._

13. More serious shinigamis in my division

_After trying to lead __Kenpachi_'_s__ subordinates – __Yumichiki__ and __Ikkaku__ – I shudder to think of what it'd be like if all of the __shinigami__ in the 10__th__ division were like that (and __Rangiku's__ already bad enough)_

14. To get decent presents this year

_All I got were stupid toys for little kids last year…_

15. To be first place in the next Popularity Contest

_I nearly beat __Ichigo__ last time…I'm only trailing behind by less than 100 votes. __After all, I __**am **__a prodigy. Maybe people will start treating me respectfully if I'm first…_

I_'_m finally done! YAY! Hope it wasn_'_t too seriously out of character!

What I think:

1. It_s_ true – none of the other captains are really made fun of.

2. Poor Toshiro…always left doing all the paper work…while Rangiku goes off and gets drunk.

3. Yes – there is no point in a Christmas if it_'_s a Green Christmas.

4. Methinks Toshiro is just a wee bit obsessed with his title…

5. Ice cream is cold. Therefore, Toshiro should like it.

6. There – are you MomoxToshirou fans happy now?

7. Poor Toshiro – Momo doesn_'_t pay any attention to him anymore!

8. Apparantly, he likes the sunset because it reminds him of Momo.

9. Snowy-chan…lol…oh darn, Toshiro heard me (runs away)

10. Candy is good…you cannot deny it, Toshiro!

11. It must suck, not having a complete bankai – makes him seem weaker that the other captains and I_'_m sure Toshiro hates that!

12. He_'_s smart, so I_'_m guessing he would like doing riddles…while waiting forever and a day for Rangiku to finish working…

13. Toshiro was being annoyed the heck out of during the whole mission in the real world, I noticed…

14. Hehe..poor Shiro-chan…darn, he heard me again! (runs away)

15. Toshiro is catching up to Ichigo with frightening speed, in my opinion. And he beat Rukia TT…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Next - Ok, I have two options for the next one that I think would be really fun to do: Kenpachi? Or Yachiru? I_'_ll end up doing both anyways, but whoever gets more requests in reviews as of…12:00PM tomorrow will show up first!


	6. Chapter 6

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas.

I'm so glad Toshiro was in character last chapter as well! I had major writer's block when writing his. I hope all you Toshiro fans are happy now...

I know I originally said I was gonna update tomorrow but I had already finished both this chap and Kenpachi's chapter so I figured you guys would appreciate it more if I updated NOW. Enjoy!

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Yachiru's Christmas Wishlist

1. A Christmas Tree made out of CANDY

_That'd be the best! It'd e made out of candy canes, green chocolate, jelly beans and liquorice! I'd eat the whole thing up – I wouldn't share__ it with anyone__, no__t__ even with Ken-__chan!!!!!_

2. Ken-chan to have fun

_Like Ken-__chan__ says, fun always comes before work! If __Ichi__ got to play with Ken-__chan__ again, that'd be the best!_

3. Konpeitou

_Konpeitou__ is the best! __Yohooo!!!!_

4. A cat

_Cats are nice. It'd be awesome if I could get a pink cat – I'd name it "Mini-__yachi__"! Mini-__yachi__ and I would terrorize the entire 11__th__ division! _

5. To have a race with the 11th division

_Heehee__, even though Ken-__chan__ and everyone are fast, I'm faster! I'll beat them all!_

6. A special jacket for Ken-chan with "Reserved" printed on the back

_Hmph__, I didn't like it when Big Booby got to ride on Ken-__chan__ with me. His back is reserved for me, and only for me!_

7. To be just a little bit taller

_Not too tall, or else Ken-__chan__ won't look as tall compared to me! It helps scare the opponent when I'm __more than __half his height. :D_

8. Snacks

_Snacks are good! Snacks are fun! Snacks are the best!_

9. A "Game-boy"

_I heard from __Big Booby and Pencil Guy that in the Human World, they have something called a "Game-boy" that you can play games on! That sounds like fun! I bet Ken-__chan__ would like one too!_

10. The Shinigami's Woman Association to have more influence

_Since I'm the president, that would mean **I** would have more influence!_

11. Marble-head to stop teasing me

_Marble-head is so mean! He always says I have a bad sense of direction and that I'm too sassy! __Grr__...I'm __gonna__ bite his head some more!_

12. No paper-work

_Paper work is boring! Even Ken-__chan__ says so! I'll leave it all to Marble-head to do instead._

13. To be called a "child prodigy"

_Why aren't I called a child prodigy? __Shiro-chan__ is and he's older than me! I didn't even have to take the exams to become a __shinigami__! If anyone is a child prodigy, it's __**me!**_

14. Everything on Ken-chan's wishlist to come true

_If Ken-__chan__ is happy, then I'm happy!_

15. Nothing on Marble-head's wishlist to come true

_Marble-head is a __meanie__! He doesn't deserve anything at all for Christmas!_

* * *

Yachiru was fun to write – all I had to do was think like a child XD. 

What I think:

1. That...would be friggin' yummy...(drools slightly)

2. I LIKE Kenpachi's morals – yes, fun before work, always! XD

3. Evidently, she likes konpeitou. Konpeitou is a Japanese candy, by the way.

4. Hehe...when Yachiru gets angry, it makes a pink cat face – thus, "Min-Yachi"!

5. She runs DAMN fast.

6. She's kinda too obsessive over her position on Kenpachi's back...

7. Don't worry Yachiru – Kenpachi looks scary enough without your help...

8. Snacks _are _good!

9. Lol, gameboys.

10. I wonder however she got to be president anyways...

11. YES – BITE HIS HEAD! MAKE HIM SUFFER! XD

12. Can you imagine Yachiru doing paperwork? It's well nigh impossible.

13. Yeah, why _isn__'__t _she a child prodigy?

14. Shes so loyal...o.O

15. So loyal to Kenpachi...so hateful of Ikkaku...

Now, onto Kenpachi!


	7. Chapter 7

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas.

Well, Kenpachi and Yachiru are done! Who should I do next? Its a mystery! (Although requests in reviews may change that...)

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Kenpachi's Christmas Wishlist

1. Hair Gel

_Do you have any idea how much gel I have to use every day for my hair to remain this way?_

2. It to be easier to fix on the bells

_The tips of my hair are __**just **__beyond my reach...__argh__...of course, __Yumichiki__ has offered to do it for me, but it's just plain weird for somebody to style my hair for me..._

3. To fight Ichigo again

_Now, __**that **__was a battle! It was amazing – so exhilarating, and the adrenaline! He's one of the few people I was able to go all out on! I'd even agree to fight him wooden swords, should he insist so. That has an advantage actually – with wooden swords, nobody gets killed so we can spar again and again!_

4. A map of soul society

_Isn't there a map of the freaking city __**anywhere?!? **__Yachiru's__ directions are worthless!_

5. To know the name of my Zanpakuto

_I want to become stronger! Why won't my __zanpakuto__ tell me __it's__ name?!? I guess it's just like me...nameless..._

6. To become stronger

_Of course, knowing the name of my __zanpakuto__ and getting stronger are linked, so wouldn't you expect me to wish for this, too?_

7. Everybody in my division to have fun

_Fun __**always **__comes before work. __**Always**__ What is life if you always have to work __all the time __instead of fighting for your life?_

8. A new eye-patch

_Even with this eye-patch, everybody is so weak. It's pathetic! I need to get the 12__th__ squad to make a stronger eye-patch so I can fight weaker opponents..._

9. Stronger shinigami in my division

_If stronger __shinigami__, like __Ichigo__, join__ my division, I'll have that many more people to spar with..._

10. To fight Byakuya Kuchiki

_I nearly got the chance to fight __Kuchiki-taichou__ once, but that idiot Gin dragged me off! What an opportunity lost! Why, I'm __gonna__ personally hunt down and kill Gin just for that!_

11. To fight Espada 1

_Espada__ 5 is already this strong – imagine how strong number 1 will be! Oh, how I eagerly anticipate it!_

12. A day without paperwork

_Bah – captains shouldn't have to do all of this stupid paperwork. Leave it to the weaklings – the strong should be fighting the strong!_

13. A fighting contest

_Now, if Soul Society had a contest between the strongest fighters - that would be a day to wait for!_

14. The 4th division to be stronger

_There's no place in Soul Society for weaklings – all __shinigami__ should be strong so I can fight them!_

15. A bigger role

_Why do I have such a minor role in Bleach? All the main characters get to fight the strongest opponents while I'm left behind in Soul Society most of the time, doing boring paper work! _

* * *

Kenpachi's wishlist is just a wee bit repetitive, don't you agree?

What I think:

1. He sure must use up a LOT of hair gel.

2. I guess he isn't a strong believer of salons or barbers then...

3. Ichigo and Kenpachi's wishlists collide! Who will win? XD

4. Is there a map of soul society? I wonder.

5 – 6. Naturally, they would come together, wouldn't they?

7. Kenpachi has a slightly warped sense of fun doesn't he? He needs to listen to the "Fun Song" from Spongebob. XD

8-11. Fighting obsession...

12. I can imagine Kenpachi getting fed up with paperwork and slashing it to bits...

13. That would be interesting, wouldn't it? A fighting contest between shinigami in soul society.

14. No place for weaklings – how mean!

15. Again, fighting obsession!

Next????? You can influence my decision by reviewing though! If there's a huge majority for one character, I'll do that character next!

REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas.

Well, I finally decided to do Rangiku! Writing this chapter…especially near the end…was getting quite awkward… I must say, I do **not **enjoy thinking like Rangiku…it makes the world all that more disturbing…o.O

The next chapter is going to be Hollow Ichigo, by the way. I'm nearly done it (just need 4 more ideas . ) so bear with me while you read this one for now!

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Rangiku's Christmas Wishlist

1. A Day Off

_Really, Toshiro insists we spend every minute of the day labouring! It's so tiresome – why can't we have a day off to go to the bar and get wildly drunk or something?_

2. Less paperwork

_If Toshiro __won't let me take a day off, then at least make sure there's less paperwork! You can't expect a gal like me to be shut up doing boring paper work all the time!_

3. Sake

_Sake is the best! Someday, the whole of Soul society should just get drunk on good sake – except for Captain __Kyoraku__Nanao__ would scold me if I let him drink._

4. Sweet dumplings

_I read in my horoscope that for Libras like me, sweet dumplings are my lucky food! The last time I tried it, it saved me from doing paper work…its really dead on! _

5. A custom designed cell phone

_The normal cell phone is **sooo**plain. I want a bright, colourful one with a butterfly on it, with a cute ring tone and preferably in purple and gold because they suit me better!_

6. Captain to lighten up

_Toshiro takes way everything too seriously for a kid his age. He wouldn't join us in Ichigo's bedroom light! He doesn't like it when I play games with him either! He's so cold…that's probably why he always wants me to do paperwork…_

7. To play with Captain

_Captain could be such a cute kid! But he always has to act to grown-up and cold… He's so huggable, too! I wonder how he's so good at peek-a-boo though…_

8. To stop being ambushed by perverts

_The human world is swarming with perverts, isn't it? That classmate of Ichigo's and his silly stuffed animal just kept on leaping at me! Geez, give a girl some space! It's not **my **fault my boobs are so big!_

9. Gin to stop being such a pig-head

_Stupid Gin! I don't care if he doesn't join me for Christmas if he's going to be that way – and what's with his eyes anyways? They're always so squinty! And his wide grin gets on my nerves! Stupid Gin!_

10. Christmas dinner at Orihime's house

_Never was I so satisfied! So bloated! Even if the food looked creepy, it was delicious! Seriously, Captain should've tried some instead of hanging around on the roof, trying to look cool._

11. To learn my bankai

_Haineko is so lazy, selfish and moody! It's so impossible to work with her to learn my bankai – seriously, I don't know where she got such a bad personality!_

12. Higher popularity ranking

_How could **I **be a runner-up? Even Captain beat me, and he's just a little kid! I need to talk to Tite Kubo – if I get more appearances, I could bribe the readers with my bosom…_

13. A Cuter Shinigami Uniform

_The shinigami uniform is really so strict and boring – the person who designed it must be a lot like Captain. Luckily, we're allowed to add our own personal touches to it, but there's still room for improvement! The SWA (Shinigami Woman's Association) should really look into this issue!_

14. Make up

_Just because a girl is a shinigami doesn't mean she doesn't have to look pretty while doing her job! _

15. Bigger Bras

_I think I need a bigger bra – my boobs are getting bigger **again! **It's getting hard to find bras that'll fit me…does anybody know a shop with a size bigger than DD?_

_

* * *

_You see what I mean by "awkward"? 

What I think:

1. Are there bars in Soul Society? I'm betting there are, but they never get drunk at bars - they get drunk at home in the manga o.O.

2. I see she is of the same opinion as Kenpachi and Yachiru…

3. Rangiku: EVERYBODY! LET'S ALL GET DEAD DRUNK!!!!! (points at Kyoraku-taichou) Except you - Everybody except you.

Kyoraku: (Sulks in the corner) So cold…

4. Yes – she sneaked off to buy sweet dumplings "for Captain" so she could skip doing work. XD It was in an omake chapter.

5. She actually suggested a cell phone like that to the SWA in an omake chapter.

6-7. She really has an obsession for playing games with Toshiro, doesn't she?

8. It'd be all for the best if Kon and Keigo stopped leaping at her – they would have avoided many injuries that way. But then again, it wouldn't have been as funny for us, now, would it?

9. Gin is a pig-head!

10. I guess big-boobed girls all eat weird stuff o.O

11. Yeah, I know – just where could her sword have gotten it's rotten personality? (coughRangikucough)

12. O.o I'm sure the more perverted readers would enjoy that…

13. Yeah – she'd want a less restraining uniform wouldn't she?

14. Typical of her…

15. Does…she even wear a bra…? So…awkward…

Next: Hollow Ichigo (IDEAS PLEASE!!! I still need 4 . )

REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas.

And finally – Hollow Ichigo! My decidedly most loyal reader, Drop Of Poison, has been barraging me with requests for this chapter – and I have finally succumbed, broken down, and written this. I hope all you Hichigo fans are happy now…

Thank you, Drop Of Poison and Kana090 for the great ideas! I really appreciate it!

Next????? I dunno. Who should I do next, guys? Renji? Byakuya? Momo? Who?!?

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!

* * *

Hollow Ichigo's Christmas Wishlist

1. An Umbrella

_It rains so damn much here! The King is such an __emo__…he needs to get a life…_

2. The Inner World to Turn Right-side up

_Why is everything sideways? Seriously! Personally, I think it's a sign that the King is a bit messed in the head. Besides, there are things down there that look like shops…it would give me something to do in this dreary place…_

3. Teeth Whitener

_Ugh…why do my teeth have to be black? I know that I'm supposed to be the inversion of __Ichigo__ colour wise, but white is my favourite colour!_

4. More control over Ichigo's body

_If I had more control, then the stupid King wouldn't be in danger of dying so much…he is so __**pathetic**__...He should just surrender control to me!_

5. Ichigo's strength

_Ahhh__…there's all that glorious power just waiting to be __**mine **__as soon as I gain control…_

6. To battle

_I don't care who or what – __**I just want to battle!!!!! **__Ichigo__ needs to realize that I'm his desire to battle and just do it! _

7. To finish that battle with Byakuya

_It was such a wonderful battle – I nearly had him! But then the stupid King had to shove me aside…ugh, that __**IDIOT…**_

8. More occupants in the inner world

_Can't the King just imagine a more interesting person in here? I'm stuck with that boring old man __Zangetsu__…he never talks about __**anything **__but the weather…_

9. To join the Espada

_Now, the __Espada__ are people to be reckoned with! They are practically my kin – except for that idiot, __Nel__. What's wrong with her - she's so powerful, but doesn't like to battle! She's just like the King…pathetic weaklings with power that should've been given to others. When I gain control over this body, the first thing I'm doing is going over to __Aizen's__ side._

10. Strawberry-flavoured food

_What are you talking about, King?!? Strawberry flavoured food is the best...nothing beats ichigos..._

11. A Gigai

_If I can't gain control over the King's body, isn't there at least some way he could get __Urahara__ to create a __gigai__ for me? Then I'd be free to fight whoever I want and escape this stupid place! BWAHAHAHAHA!_

12. Manga

_Stupid King – how can he hog all the __Naruto __manga__ and not let me see it as well? It's so freaking boring in here! The least he could do is put a book shop in his inner world…_

13. Souls

_Stupid King…doesn't he know that a Hollow needs nutrition?!? Why won't he eat souls - like __Rukia__ for instance! Or that __Orihime__ girl__ – she's pretty high in spiritual power. __Uryu__ and Chad smell mighty tasty as well…_

14. A Christmas Tree and decorations

_It is __**really **__plain in here. Can't there at least be decorations so there's more of a Christmas spirit feeling? It'd make everything much prettier…_

15. To be King for a Day

_**I **__deserve to be King! I'll __bash the King_'_s brains in__ and make him my horse eventually! And all of that glorious power shall be __**mine!!!!!**_

* * *

There you have it! Hollow Ichigo's wishlist! Again, thank you Drop Of Poison and Kana090 for the ideas!

What I think:

1. Lol…Ichigo being emo XD

2. Why _is _everything sideways?

3. I'm guessing white is a Hollows favourite colour. They certainly wear enough of it…

4-7. Hichigo and Kenpachi have quite a lot in common, don't they?

8. Being stuck with only Zangetsu for company must be horrible…

9. Ichigo joining the Espada…O.O

10. If you _squint_, it could be HichixIchi. Happy now, Drop Of Poison?

11. It'd be scary, having Hollow Ichigo on the loose.

12. Naruto is gooooooooddd…

13. Hichigo: I…need…more…SOULS!!!!!

14. Aww…so Hichigo likes Christmas after all!

15. H…how could you be so **mean **to Ichigo…?

So…who do you guys wanna be next?

REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas

Merry Christmas! Sadly this is probably gonna be the only chapter up today – my mom doesn't want me on the computer that much today...so I hope you like this one!

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Renji's Christmas Wishlist

1. New Goggles

_Every single time I get a new pair of goggles, __Ichigo__ always manages to break them, one way or another! How does he do it? They__'re__ expensive, too! Maybe I should just stop fighting him from now on...unless, of course, I get shatterproof goggles..._

2. A Bigger Salary

_What I'm getting just isn't cutting it...buying those goggles takes a lot of money!_

3. To stop my losing streak

_I__'__m seriously on a losing streak...I lost to __Ichigo__Ichigo__ again, __Kuchiki-taichou__ and then __Aizen__Argh__!!! I look so weak now!!!_

4. People to stop commenting on my tattoos

_"Why do I have them", you ask? They look cool, okay! Don't you dare listen to that story __Kira's__ been spreading – that I got them by mistake and then just kept getting more so they didn't look out of place!_

5. My Kidou to improve

_It was so humiliating back in __Hueco__Mundo__...and then even __Rukia__ had to goad me about it! __Arghh!_

6. Teriyaki

_What? T__eriyaki__ is good. Just, please don't give me any spicy food – __Kuchiki-taichou__ is the one who likes spicy food, not me._

7. To be as powerful as Kuchiki-taichou

_No matter how powerful I get, __Kuchiki-taichou__ is always higher than me!__ Even when I got my __bankai__...how humiliating..._

8. People to stop confusing me and Ichigo for brothers

_Why do they think that? We look __**nothing **__alike! And he's such an idiot – I'm nothing like him in personality either!_

9. Higher Popularity Ranking

_Ichigo__ and __Rukia__ are beating me...damn! Well, at least I beat __Kuchiki-taichou__ – __woohoo_

10. To stop being called a tomato

_Just because my hair is red doesn't give you people a right to call me a tomato!_

11. To be stronger than Ichigo

_If I'm stronger than him, he won't be able to break my goggles! He owes me for all the headgear he broke, anyways!_

12. To become a captain

_There are vacancies – for the traitors __Aizen__Tousen__ and Gin! I'm a vice-captain – and I know my __bankai__! Don't __**I **__deserve to be a captain more than just about anybody?!?_

13. Christmas with Rukia

_Now that our relationship is newly patched, it'd be nice to spend some quality time together like we used to have...she's getting too close to __Ichigo__, anyways..._

14. Kurotsuchi-taichou to make some...adjustments to my zanpaktou

_If...if he could really use option 4 on __Zabimaru_

15. A Christmas without hearing "Renji the Red-haired Soul Reaper"

_I am __**sick and tired **__of hearing that every Christmas without fail! __Ohhh__...wait 'til I found out what bastard wrote that song..._

* * *

Merry Christmas – hope you enjoyed it!

What I think:

1. It's amazing how Ichigo always manages to break them...simply amazing.

2. Here's a solution Renji – stop buying them! They're gonna get smashed by Ichigo anyways!

3. Hehe...sucker...

4. Where did he get his tattoos? Anybody got some theories?

5. Lol, I loved what Uryu said to him then: "That's quite the small light you have there. I didn't know you were the conservative type."

6. Renji sort of looks the type to like spicy food – or is it just me?

7. So sad...always losing...poor Renji (snicker)

8. Yep...keep telling that to yourself Renji...

9. Amazing! He finally beat Byakuya at something!

10. You're not just a tomato – you're a tomato on steroids! I read that somewhere and the description made me laugh XD.

11. Goggle-obsession, much?

12. Why haven't the Gotei 13 replaced the captains yet? I'm serious...there's plenty of candidates!

13. Do I detect some jealousy?

14. I didn't write it right there because I doubt Renji would've said it out loud. Basically, the gist of it is that option 4 of Kurotsuchi's catalogue for Zanpaktou alterations is: to change the Zanpaktou's gender. In Zabimaru's case, he'd probably also change the species...(PERVERT...)It's in an omake.

15. And, as a bonus ('cause it's Christmas) Here's the song! Hope it's decent...

_Renji__ the Red-haired Soul Reaper,_

_Had very wacky hair,_

_And if you ever saw it,_

_You would jump and get a scare;_

_Walking with fancy goggles,_

_He'd laugh and clown around,_

_'Til__ his headwear got broken, _

_Then he'd get a great, big frown!_

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve_

_He said "Darn, I can't see"_

_He tried to use __Kidou__ and then:_

_BOOM! He was burned to a crisp!_

_Then how the __Shinigami__ laughed at him_

_As he got more tattoos,_

_"__Renji__ the red-haired Soul Reaper_

_You will be a laughing stock!"_

Next: Yumichika! I'm sure you guys can guess at the general content of his wishlist...Feel free to leave more requests though!

REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas

Man, Yumichika is sooooo vain! It's unbearable! It was sooo freaky, thinking like him...(shudders slightly)

Hope you enjoy it! Next: Mayuri Kurotsuchi! His wishlist will be...quite...interesting...

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Yumichika's Christmas Wishlist

1. Make up

_One can never be too beautiful...even though my beauty is already almost too much to bear!_

2. Shampoo and Conditioner

_That stuff that humans use...why, it's marvellous! It helps keep your hair shining beautifully, softens its texture and gives it such fragrance! It was almost like a dream come true when I first used it in the human world..._

3. To style Captain's hair for him

_Really...with his hair, he could style it in a truly beautiful way...yet he chooses to style it into such spikes...! Although, the bells are a nice touch, I have to say._

4. A Shinigami robe decorated with feathers

_That would be truly beautiful...I would be as graceful and elegant as a swan, fighting in a concoction like that! My beauty would be renowned through all of Soul Society! Not to say that it isn_'_t, already!_

5. No ugly people in the world

_If the world could be cleansed of ugly people and repopulated by those beautiful, like Inoue-san...__ahhh__...she was indeed, truly beautiful! The rest of the world should look up to her – along with me!_

6. Ikkaku to be beautiful

_Really, __Ikkaku__ is my closest friend, but he __**can **__be an eyesore at times. If only he wore decent clothes and wasn_'_t __**bald...**_

7. To use Fuji Kujaku's ability again

_Sigh...it's a shame that if I revealed Fuji __Kujaku's__ true ability to Captain and everyone, they would make fun of me...otherwise, I would use it all the time! It makes me so happy!__T__eehee_

8. To learn my bankai

_Ugh, I hope Fuji __Kujaku__ shatters, that vain bastard! He is so narcissistic and vain – it's unbearable! He has no appreciation for __**true **__beauty!_

9. There to be some way I could be 3rd seat

_3 is such a beautiful number...it's such a shame, really, that __Ikkaku__ has 3__rd__ seat...at least I have 5__th__ seat! The number 5, compared to 4, is infinitely more beautiful!_

10. To stop being called a woman

_Although woman can be quite beautiful creatures – like Inoue-san, for example – my beauty far surpasses the beauty of any woman or man! I am far more beauteous than anything mankind has ever seen before, or is likely to ever see!_

11. A more beautiful zanpaktou

_Although I am amazingly beauteous – almost unbearably beautiful – the same cannot be said for Fuji __Kujaku__. He is so vain, or for no reason what-so-ever! Now, I admire __Kuchiki__-san's __zanpaktou__ – __Sode__ no __Shirayuki__ is a wonderful sword! So white, so pure, so elegant!_

12. Christmas decorations in Soul Society

_Soul Society can be such a drab place at times. Christmas decorations shall make it beautiful – the colours, the lustre, the beauty! _

13. A pet peacock

_Peacocks are truly beautiful birds – their tails are marvellous! So grand – such splendour! Fuji __Kujaku__ needs to live up to his name – he lacks the beauty and elegance of his namesake!_

14. A portrait of myself

_A portrait depicting my beauty...drawn by only the best artist in Soul Society! Although, __I doubt that even the best artist in Soul Society can completely capture my beauty! I would hang it in the 11th division office, for __all the__ world to behold!_

15. A full-length mirror

_Imagine – waking up in the morning, and awaking to view in the mirror: oh, a dazzling vision of beauty! It's a shame that not all can be as beautiful as I!_

* * *

Well, that's Yumichika for you...

What I think:

1. So vain!

2. Of course – shampoo is Yumichika's dream come true...

3. The bells are kinda random,_ I_ think...

4. Yeah... (his beauty is renowned through Soul Society? O.o)

5. Vanity...! again...!

6. Watch out Yumichika! Ikkaku heard you call him bald!

7. Wow...he was going so high after he absorbed Shuhei's spiritual energy...

8. Yumichika and Rangiku have quite a bit in common...

9. Personally, I think 4 is a prettier number...

10. Such...vanity...yet...again...

11. I love Rukia's zanpaktou. It's so pretty!

12. Christmas decorations _do _make a place look nicer.

13. Peacocks are pretty.

14. Thank you so much for the idea, Chocofreakazoid! It was _perfect!_

15. He'd spend an hour every day staring at himself in that mirror, he would...

Look forward to Mayuri Kurosuchi next! Again, feel free to leave requests!

REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas

Mayuri's wasn't too hard...I just had to think like I had an obsession with dissecting...

Nemu's, naturally, is next!

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Mayuri's Christmas Wishlist

1. To experiment on Inoue

_Her powers are really fascinating - I've never seen anything like them! Ah, if only I was allowed to conduct experiments on her...! I even offered special conditions for her! What a pity..._

2. To experiment on Ishida

_I have studied over 2000 __Quincies__ and never have I seen such talent! If only I could've studied him...but he and Inoue, the slippery eels, managed to squirm their way out! How infuriating!_

3. To experiment on Kurosaki

_Although __Aizen__ is a traitor, he is quite right – for a human, Kurosaki is quite fascinating. He is a human, __shinigami__ and __vizard__ all in one! If only he wasn't protected by the __Gotei__ 13! Yet __**another **__valuable specimen to waste! What is this world coming to?!?_

4. More upgrades for my body

_My body has already been improved so much – through my own experiments, of course – but there is still room for more! _

5. To surpass Urahara

_Arghh__...how __**dare **__they claim that __Kisuke__Urahara__ was a more brilliant man than myself! Could __Urahara__ have created the inventions that __**I **__have? NO! Besides, that no good man was banished from Soul Society because of his outrageous inventions – who cares about what __**he's **__created? My inventions are far superior!_

6. A video game in which...

_...the main character is a mad scientist and conducts experiments. He'll dissect and dissect and dissect until there is nothing left to dissect. That'll be the end of the game – a truly __**marvellous **__game, indeed!_

7. To capture an arrancar

_Yes...__arrancar__ will make such __**fascinating **__subjects for experiments...so very fascinating! _

8. To capture an Espada

_HuecoMundo is truly filled with treasure! To study an Espada...such a privilege! I'm certain that **Urahara**never had an opportunity to do so!_

9. A big bottle

_Like I said, I'm going to bottle up that Espada once I capture him...problem is, I need a really big bottle..._

10. To remember my subjects after I'm done with them

_It is a major inconvenience that I lose all interest in a subject once I'm through with them...it would help me considerably in terms of observation._

11. More test subjects

_There are so many things that have been tested already...! I need more!_

12. All the experiments on my body to be less painful

_It is, of course, all for the greater benefit, but it would be so much nicer if it wasn't quite so painful._

13. People to stop commenting on my mask

_What do you mean, my mask is freaky? It is a work of art!_

14. Better shinigami in my division

_All of the shinigami I've been getting lately are **worthless! **They're all so dumb! Bah!_

15. Nemu to be more useful

_She is so useless! So weak, so pathetic! Always complaining too...I would dispose of her if I hadn't spent so much time and money creating her! What a worthless creation..._

* * *

A typical wishlist of Mayuri's. XD

What I think:

1-3. He has a ryoka-obsession...

4. And that is how he got such a freaky body!

5. Hehe...do I detect some envy?

6. This is what he suggested for a video game in an omake...so dumb...

7-8. I feel sorry for the arrancar and Espada. I actually do.

9. Lol...a big bottle!

10. Short-term memory...and a one-track mind...

11. Testing obsession...

12. Oh, and it is ok for the experiments to be painful for everyone else? So heartless...

13. He calls that ART?!? What's wrong with him?

14. He's so self-centered...

15. That's just mean!

Onto Nemu's chapter!

REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas

It was quite crucial that Nemu's was right after Mayuri's wishlist. Why? Well, I think you'll find out soon enough...

Next - ????? Maybe Byakuya...requests are welcome!

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Nemu's Christmas Wishlist

1. Mayuri-sama to test on Inoue

_Yes, __Mayuri-sama__. You definitely deserve to conduct experiments __on her._

2. Mayuri-sama to test on Ishida

_Yes, __Mayuri-sama__. You definitely deserve to conduct experiments on him._

3. Mayuri-sama to test on Kurosaki

_Yes, __Mayuri-sama__. You definitely deserve to conduct experiments on him. He is a valuable specimen that should not be wasted._

4. More upgrades for Mayuri-sama's body

_Yes, __Mayuri__-__sama__. You could be infinitely stronger through more upgrades._

5. Mayuri-sama to be more famous than Urahara-san

_Yes, __Mayuri__-__sama__. You are more brilliant than __Urahara__-san and deserve more fame. Nobody is smarter than __Mayrui-sama_

6. A video game about dissecting

_Yes, __Mayuri__-__sama__. That is a truly brilliant game, as only to be expected. It was created by __Mayuri__-__sama__, after all._

7. An arrancar and Espada

_Yes, __Mayuri-sama__Arrancar__ and __Espada__ are fascinating __subjects for experimentation. It is certain that nobody has researched them before and you shall surely grow famous, __Mayuri-sama_

8. A Big Bottle

_Yes, __Mayuri-sama__. A big bottle is just the thing to keep the __Espada__ captured. You're brilliant, __Mayuri-sama_

9. Mayuri-sama to remember the results of all of his subjects

_Yes, __Mayuri-sama__. You are very wise. Although you are already brilliant, this would help you achieve even greater fame, __Mayuri-sama_

10. More test subjects

_Yes, __Mayuri__-__sama__. More test subjects should be available for your pleasure, __Mayuri__-__sama_

11. The experiments on Mayuri-sama's body to be less painful for him

_Yes, __Mayuri__-__sama__. You don't deserve to be in such pain. _

12. People to stop commenting on Mayuri-sama's mask

_Yes, __Mayuri__-__sama__. Your mask is truly beautiful, as well as practical._

13. Better shinigami in the 12th division

_Yes, __Mayuri__-__sama__. The __shinigami__ you've been getting lately are all worthless, unworthy of working with one as brilliant as you, __Mayuri__-__sama_

14. To be more useful

_Yes, __Mayuri-sama__. I am sorry, __Mayuri-sama__, for being such a worthless creation. Please forgive me._

15. Mayuri-sama to treat me better

_Please forgive my insolence, __Mayuri-sama__, but if it isn't too rude of me, I would ask if you could treat me better in future, even though I barely deserve it..._

* * *

Poor Nemu...I pity her... 

What I think:

1-13. She's so hopelessly loyal...

14. Now, _that's _just degrading!

15. That's right! Take a stand for yourself!!!

Next - ????? Maybe Momo...? Requests are welcome!

REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas

I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG...! I was at my friend's house on Boxing Day (it was fun) and I had a writer's block for the rest (hehe, I bet you guys were scared that I wasn't gonna update any more since I coincidentally stopped on boxing day). Byakuya's wishlist was hard! Well, here it is finally. It isn't all that funny though...Byakuya is so uncomical...

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Byakuya's Christmas Wishlist

1. Chinese Bell Flowers

_They are beautiful things, and add elegance to any__ household. Currently, I think t__he __Kuchiki__ manor could use a few more..._

2. Chappy the Rabbit Plushie

_...surprisingly, I find the __plushies__ quite attractive...it is simply a work of art. I'm beginning to see why __Rukia__ likes these things..._

3. Rukia to attend all SWA Meetings from now on

_Although it is undoubtedly the duty of a captain to make sure the lieutenant's responsibilities are taken care of,__ I find it quite...awkward...hearing the SWA announcing me as the voted number one "captain we desire to release a photo book for"._

4. My kenseikan to stop being referred to as "hair curlers"

_I, __Byakuya __Kuchiki__, do__** not **__wear "hair curlers" in my hair...does __**nobody **__realize what they symbolize? They show my rank as the head of the __Kuchiki__ family. Hair__ curlers...the very idea is __insulting..._

5. Sakura Trees

_There is no blossom lovelier than __sakura__ flowers...there should be more __sakura__ trees in Soul Society, at any rate._

6. A Clear Christmas Night

_It would be refreshing to go on a walk on Christmas night._

7. A new haori

_It is regrettable that my __haori__ had to be used in my battle against that __Espada__. It is quite humiliating that I had to use the techniques that woman taught me at all...and especially against an opponent as unworthy as that Espada..._

8. Renji to be less disruptive

_Although he is an excellent lieutenant, he __**can **__be rather loud around the office. If he must fight with others, then I would prefer it if he took it outside and keeps it calm inside._

9. To stop breaking my promises

_It seems like no matter how I try, I always end up breaking my promises...to my parents...to __Hisana..._

10. Habanero peppers

_These are quite effective in adding flavour to food... I usually find my meals a bit too mild._

11. A joke book

_The looks on my lieutenant and other officers faces when I said a mild joke were, admittedly, very amusing. I should do it again, some time..._

12. Hair Gel

_It is quite impossible to keep my hair so perfect without using hair gel._

13. Yachiru to stop calling me "Byakushi" and "Bya-kun"

_Honestly, I don't know why I let her call me those ridiculous names. _

_...Nobody else better dare to do it, unless you feel like being sliced in pieces by __Senbonzakura._

14. Law books

_It is of utmost importance that a captain follows the rules, in order to set a good example for his subordinates. What sort of a place would the world be if everything was in chaos? Personally, I am of the opinion that every captain and vice-captain should have law books on hand in their office. I should propose this suggestion at the next captain's meeting, and even the next vice-captain's meeting that __Renji__ cannot attend..._

15. A flower pressing-kit

_Flowers are truly beautiful things..._

* * *

Yes! My writer's block is OVER!!!

What I think:

1. Can't he just buy some more?

2. CHAPPY IS TAKING OVER THE WORLD, OMG...

3. Awkward indeed.

4. Haha, hair curlers! XD

5. Sakura trees are pretty, though.

6. Ummm...right, Byakuya...

7. So, Zommari managed to dent his pride, even if he didn't "pulverise" it and "drive it through the depths of his soul".

8. I bet Renji can be very loud...

9. OATH-BREAKER!!!

10. Thanks for looking the name of the pepper, Zubi!

11. Lol, Renji's reaction when Byakuya told a joke was hilarious...go to Youtube, and type in "Byakuya tells a joke" and you'll find it.

12. I originally wasn't going to use this, but my friends pestered me to and I needed more ideas, anyways...

13. Ok, I'll keep that in mind, Byakushi - OH, NO! (claps hands to mouth) Nobody heard me say that...

14. Yeah...I'm sure that everybody will just _love _getting a law book for Christmas! I can't think of a better present!

15. Thanks for the idea, Chocofreakazoid!!!

Next: Probably Yoruichi. IDEAS ARE WELCOME AND WANTED!!!!!

REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Wishlists: Bleach Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(

Summary: A look into what various Bleach Characters would like for Christmas

Byakuya was way too serious, so I decided to lighten up with someone just as ridiculous as Byakuya is sober...presenting: Isshin Kurosaki!!!!!

Next: Yoruichi for sure! (IDEAS ARE WELCOME AND WANTED...)

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

Isshin's Christmas Wishlist

1. Ichigo to smile more

_He used to be such an adorable kid...always smiling for his mother! Oh, Masaki, our son has grown up to be so cold and unloving! What should I do?!?_

2. Boxed Set of "Ghost Bust"

_SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!__ Don __Kanonji__-san is amazing!_

3. More whistles

_I already have so many...what should I get this year? I have a bird whistle, a snake whistle, a dog whistle, a wallet whistle, a lip whistle, a Champ __Élyséés__ whistle, and a crab whistle...oh! I WANT A MASAKI WHISTLE!!!_

4. A New Suit

_This one is getting old...I should go shopping with Don __Kanonji__-san – he has an amazing sense of fashion!_

5. A new poster of Masaki

_Masaki, dear, I think we need a new poster of you – a bigger one too! Maybe we get a good enough one, even our children will start talking to you again! I wonder why __Ichigo__ doesn't...he used to love you __soooo__ much, Masaki, dear!_

6. To be a better father

_Yes, I admit it...I am a horrible father. Well, at least I'm a better father than __Ryuken!_

7. Karin to hug her daddy once in a while

_Karin-__chan__ – can't you see that your old daddy needs __**love? **__It's not nice to kick people in the face either, Karin-__chan!_

8. Ichigo to get himself a girlfriend

_Ichigo__, son...you are a teenager! You are young – the strongest you'll ever be! So hurry up, and bring home a girlfriend! Stop acting like an old man and give me some grandchildren! Although, I admit, you are starting to grow up – you're starting to bring girls home! Oh, Masaki, our son is finally becoming a __**man...! **__Though he doesn't have my dashing looks, of course._

9. To be a mortician

_Being a doctor is all good and well, but you have to admit – I look cooler in black!_

10. To star in a movie

_I would be a brilliant actor! I would be able to move the audience to tears – to make them laugh until their sides split – to inspire them to new levels! After all, if I can dance circles around my own children – especially Karin – who said I can't fool everyone else in this world?_

11. Ichigo to stop complaining about his curfew

_His curfew is perfectly acceptable – what's so bad about a__ 7:00PM curfew?! _

12. Kon to stop stalking girls in Ichigo's body

_Running around like that just lures out Hollows that want to eat you. Besides, I don't want to be the father of a so-called "stalker". I doubt __Ichigo__ would like it either._

13. To learn how to do major surgery

_I should really get around to learning it one of these days...or else __Ryuken's__ going to be a better doctor than me...and I can't let that happen!_

14. Pokemon clothing

_Pokemon__ is the best! I'm going to get lots of __Pokemon__ clothing at the __Pokemon__ Centre! YAHOOO!!!_

15. Higher ranking in popularity

_I'm 29__th__?!? That's it?!? __Ichigo__ is beating me by so many votes – it's __**unacceptable!!!!!**__ I, __Isshin__ Kurosaki, must show more frequently in Bleach! C'mon – you know that everybody loves me! Good, __ol__', lovable me! VOTE FOR KUROSAKI ISSHIN...and you'll get a free Masaki __plushie__ for voting!_

T

* * *

hat was certainly refreshing to write – nothing like classic Isshin to clear your mood. XD

What I think:

1. He's talking to the poster again...

2. Don Kanonji is amazing...riiiigggghhhtt...

3. A Masaki whistle?!? O.o

4. Amazing sense of fashion – as if.

5. Ummm...I may be wrong, but maybe Ichigo doesn't talk to posters of his dead mom because it makes you look _insane._

6. That's true – at least you show fatherly affection!

7. No, no, continue kicking him in the face, Karin!

8. Ummm...yeah...I wish you the best of luck, persuading Ichigo to get a girlfriend...though, if it's Rukia, then its fine by me. XD

9. Tite Kubo, apparently, wanted to make Isshin a mortician at first because he looks "cooler" in a black suit.

10. He's a brilliant actor, indeed. O.O

11. What's so bad about a 7:00PM? Go ask any 15 year old and see what kind of response you get – then you'll start to notice it's not just Ichigo...

12. Yeah, that'd be humiliating – having a stalker for a son.

13. Wow...this one makes me think of Gai from Naruto for some reason...

14. Read my _Pikachu, I Choose You: A Bleach __Fanfic_and all will be made clear on this one v.v.

15. Oh, wow, a Masaki plushie...just what I've always wanted...

Next: Yoruichi (IDEAS ARE WELCOME AND WANTED)

REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!


End file.
